La fascinación de la adrenalina y el enigma
by Estrella de la Tarde1
Summary: Quizás si a ti mismo no te invadiesen a cada rato las ganas de llorar, nunca la hubieras seguido al baño al ver sus ojos rojos y brillantes. Mike!centric. Leve Mike!Quinn. Tike. Spoilers 3x05- The First Time.


**Título: **La fascinación de la adrenalina y el enigma  
><strong>Personajes:<strong> Mike Chang. Quinn Fabray. Mike!centric (?)  
><strong>Parejas:<strong> Tike. Mike/Quinn leve, si quieren verlo.  
><strong>Rating:<strong> PG  
><strong>Extensión:<strong> 1724 palabras  
><strong>Advertencias:<strong> Spoilers 3x05. Mi Quinn merece una advertencia por sí sola.  
><strong>Notas: <strong>No sé a dónde cuernos fue a parar mi idea de un drabble en el que se juntaban a llorar y a morrearse en el baño. Anyway.

* * *

><p>Quizás si no fuese porque a ti mismo te están cerrando la garganta las ganas de llorar en forma prácticamente permanente, nunca hubieras seguido a Quinn al baño de chicas solo porque llevaba los ojos rojos y brillantes.<p>

El ensayo ha terminado, y es tardísimo, y no hay posibilidades de que nadie más vaya a entrar en ese cuarto de baño, porque las chicas prefieren el baño del corredor para quitarse el maquillaje, porque es más amplio y pueden pararse una junto a otra en el espejo para chismosear mientras se lavan la cara y se pasan cremas de mano en mano.

Lo correcto seguramente hubiera sido ir a buscar a las chicas, decirles que la habías notado rara durante el ensayo, que si no podrían ir a fijarse si se sentía bien, o algo. Pero, sinceramente, podrías habérselo pedido a Tina, y Tina hubiera ido porque tú se lo pedías, pero no puedes pensar en que ninguna de ellas fuese a hacerlo por estar sinceramente preocupada por ella.

Y eso es lo que realmente duele, y quizás es por eso que la sigues dentro del baño de chicas cuando te das cuenta de que lo mismo que explica este arrebato explicaría completamente el manantial de lágrimas que había brotado con tanta facilidad en la escena en la que Graciela llora la muerte de Riff.

Entras en el baño y ella no se voltea para fijarse quien acaba de entrar, pero se echa oleadas de agua más velozmente en el rostro, y estás seguro de que es para ocultar los rastros del llanto, que no es llanto de escenario, y que no es de hace una hora, y el corazón se te encoge en un puño. No dices nada, esperas a que ella levante la cabeza, y abra los ojos, y se encuentre con tu reflejo en el espejo, y no sabes qué esperar, nunca has sabido qué esperar de ella, y quizás por eso nunca te le has acercado demasiado, y lo que sabes de ella es prácticamente nulo, y de segunda mano, y si has de ser sincero te asusta un poco. No sabes qué esperar, pero definitivamente no es que ella no muestre ningún gesto de sorpresa al descubrir que eres tú- y no simplemente un chico, si no específicamente _tú_- y te sonría en el espejo con esa sonrisa de ilusión que llevaba pintada en el rostro todo el año pasado- y no sabes por qué, pero sabes que la sonrisa es de ilusión con tanta certeza como has sabido que las lágrimas no lo eran. Te sonríe con la sonrisa que tenía cuando la conociste, la sonrisa condescendiente y un poco altiva, y no puedes evitar pensar que es la única sonrisa que puede conseguir sin que se note que en realidad todo se ha caído a pedazos.

La sonrisa se desvanece enseguida, y no sabes si es porque mantenerla cuesta más energía de la que se puede permitir o porque tú no se la has devuelto.

- Tina debe estar en el baño del corredor, Mike.- Dice, suave, pero hay algo extremadamente peligroso en el fondo de sus ojos, y no sabes si es rabia, miedo, o algo que no puedes llegar a definir.

- Lo sé.- Respondes simplemente, y luego se quedan los dos en silencio, y puedes ver cómo se tensan las comisuras de su boza y cierra las manos en puños, y es tan evidente que se está poniendo a la defensiva, aún más allá de lo que vive a la defensiva constantemente.

- ¿Puedo ayudarte en algo?- Y es la manera políticamente correcta y universalmente difundida de decir _Déjame en paz de una jodida vez_, pero sientes que el paso decisivo lo has dado cuando has atravesado el umbral de la puerta de ese baño, siguiéndola porque sí, así que das un paso más hacia adelante, tomas una toalla de papel del dispenser e intentas acercarla a su rostro para limpiarle las gotas de agua que penden de sus pestañas, pero ella retrocede como si la idea del contacto le quemara los nervios.

Dejas caer el brazo al costado de tu cuerpo, y la mano aún sosteniendo la toalla de papel se siente rígida y extraña.

- ¿Qué quieres?- Y ya no es una pregunta de formalidad, ya no es una manera velada de pedirte que la dejes tranquila, es una pregunta feroz y punzante, y sus ojos brillan intensamente, y una vez más no sabes si son lágrimas o es rabia, y te preguntas si alguna vez alguien habrá notado la diferencia.

- Lloraste mucho en la escena en la que Graciela se entera de la muerte de Riff. Quería saber si estabas bien.

Su mirada se suaviza un poco, evidentemente porque le acabas de dar una excusa a la que aferrarse, y aferrarse a ella como si fuese a ahogarse de otro modo es lo que hace.

- Gracias. Lo tendré en cuenta para la próxima. Demasiado sentimentalismo.

Se gira hacia el espejo y comienza a secarse cuidadosamente el rostro con una toalla de papel, y a acomodarse el cabello. Tú das un paso hacia ella, y Quinn no retrocede porque no tiene hacia donde, pero la tensión en sus hombros es más que evidente.

- A veces es bueno quebrarse un poco, Quinn.

Y la mirada que te dirige a través del espejo es helada, y aunque has aprendido de Tina todos los trucos para convivir con Kurt Hummel sin que sus miradas de Medusa te conviertan en piedra, hay algo distinto en la mirada de Quinn, algo que no habías visto nunca antes, y es algo indescriptible, pero lo más asimilable sería hablar de una desesperación cruda y aullante. Es eso y no el veneno lo que te hace desistir de tu idea de apoyar una mano en su hombro.

- Me quebré una vez, y quedé embarazada. Me quebré una vez, y conseguí que mi padre me echara de casa. Me quebré una vez, y permití que mi madre volviera a hacerme la vida mil veces más complicada bajo la apariencia de que venía para hacerla más sencilla. Me quebré una vez, y perdí a mi bebé. No tienes idea de lo que he pasado, Mike, no intentes pretender que lo entiendes.

No es para nada el desenlace que esperabas, mucho menos el que querías- pero, siendo sinceros, ¿qué es realmente lo que querías?. Pero, a fin de cuentas, no sabes nada de ella, todo lo has sabido de segunda mano, y siempre te ha inspirado un poco de miedo. ¿Por qué todo habría de cambiar ahora? Pese al arrebato, el odio, la culpa indiscutible, las heridas que claramente siguen abiertas y sangrantes, porque nunca se les dio tiempo a cerrar completamente, porque pretender que no existen es redituable a corto plazo, y tortuoso solo a largo, no tienes ganas de nada más que abrazarla y estrecharla contra tu pecho. Porque es pequeña comparada contigo, y sus ojos color hazel brillan de dolor, y no importa los errores que haya cometido en el pasado y quizás sigua cometiendo: nadie se merece tanto dolor.

Pero ella sigue teniendo un aura oscura alrededor, y no estás seguro de lo que sería capaz de hacer si la tocaras ahora, porque es _tan_ distinto a cuando Graciela va alegremente del brazo de Riff en las horas felices antes de la desgracia, y te resulta tan claro en ese momento que no hay una Quinn Fabray arriba del escenario y otra abajo, debe haber cientos, _miles_ de Quinn Fabray, todos los días una máscara distinta, la misma sonrisa condescendiente y altiva, y te preguntas cuántas capas habrás hecho caer para llegar a verla en este estado tan devastado y furioso, y cuánta gente más habrá tenido el privilegio o la desgracia de verla así, y cuántas más capas será necesario derribar para llegar a la verdadera Quinn, la que se vislumbra solo a veces en un destello dorado en sus ojos hazel.

- Quizá te entiendo más de lo que te imaginas.

Y ella se voltea, y se muerde el labio inferior con definitiva furia, y ha perdido el escaso color que tenía en las mejillas, y te preguntas si habrás ido demasiado lejos, si habrás logrado desatar al monstruo que aúlla debajo de las apariencias, al monstruo que ella tiene dominado solo a medias, porque es él el que no le permite mantener una verdadera relación con nadie, es él el que la obliga a sonreír a medias para que no se vean los destrozos.

- A mí no me interesa que me entiendas. No me interesa que nadie me entienda.

Sale del baño dando un portazo y sin mirar atrás, y no puedes evitar dar un puñetazo a la pared de la frustración, porque no entiendes cómo alguien puede elegir estar tan solo, cuando precisamente New Directions fue formado principalmente por el afán de unidad de unos pocos que nunca supieron formar realmente parte. Quizás la clave esté en que, entre todos ellos, Quinn quizás es la que menos parte ha formado desde siempre.

Cuando finalmente sales del baño- y definitivamente_ no _sales limpiándote tus propias lágrimas- Tina te espera en el corredor sin maquillaje y con su ropa de costumbre, sonriendo. Te acercas a ella y la estrechas en un abrazo, y todo es tanto más sencillo a su lado, y ese es uno de los motivos por los que más la quieres- más allá de su increíble sentido del humor, y su infinita paciencia, y su cautivante manera de ver el mundo-: el don que tiene para hacer que todo en tu vida parezca más sencillo. La tomas de la mano, y caminan lentamente por el pasillo hacia la salida, hablando del ensayo general, y la _adoras_ y es lo mejor que te ha pasado en la vida, pero cuando Quinn Fabray pasa a tu lado, sin siquiera echarles una mirada- frente y tacones altos, vestido de muñeca, los labios fruncidos en un rictus de amargura, su mirada de Medusa horrorizando y cautivando a todos a su paso- no puedes evitar pensar que a veces tú solo te buscas el camino complicado, un poco porque no es lo mismo que Tina te entienda a alguien que te_ entienda_; otro poco, simplemente por la fascinación de la adrenalina y el enigma.

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Lean, sueñen, escriban, amen, bailen, sonrían<strong>**

**Estrella**


End file.
